


Visions of Something Better

by fuzipenguin



Series: The Oldest Profession [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Other, Rough Sex, hooker!Hound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Hound has ways to distract himself





	Visions of Something Better

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: I would just love more sex worker AUs from you, if you have the opportunity/inclination~ Maybe hooker Hound like I mentioned in a previous ask?

               “You have a lovely paint job; it really complements your optics,” Hound remarked, the last word emerging partially as a grunt as the dark silver mech shoved Hound’s face more firmly against the wall. 

               Blunt fingers probed between Hound’s legs and he tilted his hips back to allow for better access, lubrication algorithm having already been triggered as soon as funds had been transferred to his account. 

               “Shut yer trap,” the mech commanded, fingers dipping into Hound’s port. His trick let out a pleased grunt to find the walls slicked and warm. “I’m paying for _this_. Not some fake compliments.”

               “Not fake at al…lll!” Hound protested, crying out as the fingers were replaced by a wide spike which thrust home, bottoming out completely. Hound dug his fingers into the cracks in the rusted metal wall and shut his optics. 

               “I just really like the color gray,” he whispered, mostly to himself. 

               Hound said no more words after that, only producing pre-recorded moans as he mentally conjured up wistful images of the Manganese Mountains.

 

~ End


End file.
